Wesker's 2 cents
by Princein
Summary: I've got to say I love bad reviews, why? because I absolutley agree with the reviewer this thing doe's have no taste at all, but am I still gonna keep it here? Yup! and you'll all be glad to know a chapter 2 is in the works.


(NOTE: WORDS ARE PURPOSLY MISSPELLED AND REPEATED OR DRAWN OUT)  
  
Albert Wesker gets drunk and is sitting in the S.T.A.R.S bathroom and making a tape recording of what he really thinks of everyone.  
  
Chris Redfield Since I am on a three day drunk Because of S.T.A. burpp Stars I would like to say I hate you Chris you smell. I would also like to say I was the one who ate all the strawberries on the picnic Annnnnndddddddd I would like to state that if you don't wanna be with mmeeee shhhh I'll stop sending you love letters. I love you I wanna eat your ass like a piece a pizaaaaa. HAhaha lalalala burp more drink make me feel good.  
  
Jill Valentine Youuu yo youuu you WHORE! I can't stand the way you talk about the children and green peas, green piss, green peacest infection, oh never mind. I would like to say to YOU! I do not find sniffing your panties arousing. I do it because it smells not nice and that makes me feel better about my smell. I hate you just because your white and I'm black you RACIST!. tist,Twist,pist,wrist, la god it's so bad .  
  
Brad Vickers You pussy I hate you infact I am counting on you to shit your pants and run around like a little boy witttttthhhhhhhh his nuts stappled to his forhead. I hate your hat it makes you look like a fruit and are shaped kinda, sorta, lika pair. Evennn no your a pussy and a pair I still think your kinda okay.  
  
Barry Burton BURTON! burton that is a funny name aaaaaaand you really need a trim I can swear I cannot find my stapler and then again I did'nt like that stapler. I likee youuuu because you made the guns shinnnnneeeeeeeeeyyyyy and loud you also abuse me, exuseme I,I mean amuse me.  
  
Joseph Frost You Suck! you scream like a girl and turned down my sexual advances so you suck go away why are you still in my minnnndddd.  
  
Enrico Marini What is it with you you never liked me and you always talked in spanish like portorique cabob. Annnddddd I used your stupidn pencils with out WASHING! my hand's then I rubbed my befowled hands on your stamps and on your dog that one time. Then the next day I wipped it on your dead dogs casket. Salmonela poisioning my ass  
  
Rebecca Chambers I would like to thank you for nottttt overreacting when I whipped it out in the elevator at you. I would also like to thank you for putting up wittttttthhhhh the years of job related gropings from me to you.. I love you exspecially when you wore the nightie to bed so I could see it with my binoculars. Even though you got a govermental judicishing restrainin odrer I still forge6t, I mean grop you.  
  
Richard Aiken I like radios so I like you you got a yellow vest so I always called you bee just because it made you angry. Even though that one time it got a little weird when I thought your erect penis was your stinger whooopppsssssssieee my BAD!  
  
Forest Speyer I am soo sorry the DAY! which was your birth day I came to the party unannounced NAKED! and sat in your birthday cake before you blew out the candles. I could of sworn the Chef Bouyardee halusionasion said you guys where done with it. I am very regretful of that venture  
  
Kenneth Sullivan YOu where the only black guy and I must admit you where my home dog, my g, my piece of freind home slice to the max. I am sorry I never got to learn your way of hand shaking  
  
"WEsker! Wesker what the hell are you doing in there" Cheif Brian Irons said knocking on the door. "I am having a secret meeting with my peers!" Wesker said slurring. "Come out here right now!" he said trying to bust down the door. "Oh oh the fuzz is after me I have to go before someone tries to assassinat me goo.." the sound of the door being busted down stopped him. "There he is get him off his ass he's smells like shit! god he's drunker then a Irish man!". "What the hell is this contrappsion" the message ends there because he shuts it off. 


End file.
